With the popularity of the mobile Internet, online payment has become a lifestyle for people. During online payment transactions, abnormal users or transactions often try to obtain the profits of online payment transactions through illegal means (for example, to cash out bonus money from online financial services). Finding and discovering the abnormal users or abnormal transactions can help to effectively find and prevent such abnormal behavior.